halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Moloch
The Moloch are a space-faring reptilian/saurian species whose homeworld is not known. They are a wandering species that was only encountered on Terra Nova in 07 A.E. They are servants of the Overlords, lending their considerable strength to the cause of order. Origin The origin of the Moloch is unknown, but common theories label them as having many established bases all over the known universe. They are believed to be from the Milky Way Galaxy based on their knowledge of Forerunner structures and artifacts. Culture What is known is that the culture of the Moloch has drastically changed as if there are two distinct cultures at play. Before the Oblivion Event, the Moloch were nomadic, wandering the universe aimlessly. The Moloch's society is believed to have been about exploration and the storage of knowledge. They fit the bill as the cataloguers of the universe, using this as an opportunity to better themselves and their neighbors. However, following the Oblivion Event, their society became highly militaristic led by a single Supreme Military Leader. The current Supreme Military Leader is Varanus, a particularly powerful Moloch. His intelligence, matched with his impressive physique lends credence to the belief that the strongest and the smartest lead the Moloch. Otherwise, very little is known about their culture due to the very little interaction with them. The Moloch seem to harbor some form of deep resentment for Humanity that defies all reason - but at least they aren't the first species that has harbored their irrational resentment. Technology The Moloch are a highly advanced race that seems to be powerful enough to have stood against the Forerunner had they so desired. Many of their weapons work based on a hard-light technology, but continues them as a pulse based form of delivery. Many of their weapons also work based on a sound system, obliterating everything around. Vimana The Moloch weapon of choice is a circular aircraft that is very reminiscent of the mid 1900's concept of a UFO. The Sundara model is a disk-shaped vehicle capable of carrying four to eight crew members. The far larger Tripure Vimana is very much a destroyer model, capable of carrying one hundred to over two hundred crew members. The Rukhma Vimana is the massive personal ship of Varanus himself and the flagship of the fleet. It is suspected that over a thousand crew members are onboard the Rukhma. Photonic Manipulation The Moloch are highly capable of controlling photons of light in a similar fashion to that of the Forerunners. Hard-light Generation In a similar fashion to the Hard-light technology utilized by the Forerunners, the Moloch are able to create and control Hard-light to create a solid photonic projectile, or a barrier of solid light. While their armor is made of a powerful unknown material and their natural scales are tough, their bodies are protected by a full body shielding. They have also been known to spontaneously generate barriers of hard-light for spot defense. It is known to be far less precise than that of the Forerunners, however. Acoustic Levitation While the Moloch have been known to utilize anti-gravity in small instances, the Moloch are very adept at the skill of Acoustic Levitation, the science of using sound waves to hold objects apart from other objects like telekinesis. By forming a bubble of sound around an object, using a wand-like device located on the forearm of their armor, it is possible to move objects that are far too heavy to move by more conventional means. However, as acoustic levitation does not change the mass of the object, the user must maintain total control of the object or it can quickly become a weapon. Acoustic Resonance Weaponry While the Moloch do have access to more traditional advanced weaponry, they seem to be fond of using sound waves. Their most powerful weapons are capable of destroying solid rock walls or other, stronger objects. This is accomplished using Acoustic Resonance, the science that states that all objects have a resonant frequency and by matching that frequency, you would be able to release the stored energy contained within the object, thereby destroying it. An example of this is an opera singer shattering a glass by just using her voice. Acoustic resonance weaponry is incredibly powerful, but uses a large amount of energy. Genetic Manipulation The Moloch are believed to have created multiple species to aid them in their goals, often times keeping members of these species with them at all times like pets. The known species that serve the Moloch are: * The Anu or The Greys - Diminutive and grey-skinned, the Greys are a member of a species of insectoids with large, black compound eyes. They assist the Moloch with scientific pursuits and maintenance on their Vimana. * The Anu or The Mantis - Standing taller than a Moloch at nearly ten feet, the lithe and regal looking insectoids known as the Mantis appear to be related to the Greys in some way. They are believed to operate like Queens of a beehive to them. Perhaps they are of the same species? * The Bukwas - Immensely strong, incredibly tall, and covered with dark reddish brown or black fur, the Bukwas are a yeti-like species that work as a laborer for the Moloch. They are believed to be far more intelligent than they let on, however. Trivia The name "Moloch" is actually a human name based on how they have translated their name to us. In ancient Sumerian mythology, the god Moloch was a bull-headed god whose continued services required a heavy sacrifice. The ancient word Moloch actually translates to "King" and is very similar to the modern Islamic word for Angel, "Malak." The lizard species known as the thorned devil, native to the continent of Australia back on Earth, has the latin name of Moloch horridus. Based on the combat armor of Varanus, Moloch might actually be a reference to this creature: a horned lizard.